This year's love
by Izih
Summary: Cuddy tiene la vida que tanto había deseado junto a Lucas. Pero al ver a House junto a Lydia, comenzará a replantearse todo. ¿Debió darle una segunda oportunidad a House? Spoilers! H/L C/L y HUDDY - TERMINADO
1. Dulces mentiras

Hola! :) Sí, soy yo :) ! No crean que he dejado el otro fic (House sin House) de lado, pero necesito escribir sobre otras temáticas Huddy también! jaja :3

Este fic es algo que comenzó con la idea de que fuera un Oneshot, pero creo que serán 2 o 3 capis, no más. El título es porque el fic está inspirado en la canción "This year's love" de David Grey, sería bueno que la escucharan porque es muy bonita ^^ .. Los nombres de los capis, además, son fragmentos de la canción, aunque el contexto del fragmento y el capítulo no tengan mucho que ver. En realidad, creo que entenderán bien ya en el final :)

Ya les adelanté en el summary, es un poco MI pensamiento respecto a todo este rollo Huddy/Luddy y es la forma que a mí me encantaría que se desarrollara (Lo muy poco probable, pero Soñar no cuesta nada, no?). Quiero dejar en claro que odio al Luddy, pero no odio a Lucas, y aunque lo odiase, él no es ningún antagonista. El fic está descrito en 3ra persona pero desde el pensamiento de Cuddy.

*House no es mío blablabla.. :)

*Podrían decir que contiene material NR-18, pero yo creo que no porque verán que no profundicé en eso. Si viene algo que yo considere subido de tono después, lo avisaré.

*Dedicado a Laury, que me dio la idea, y a Saru :D que se da la paciencia de leerlos :P ..

**COMENTEN! **:D

* * *

**Dulces mentiras**

Ambos cuerpos se movían frenéticamente entre las sábanas, emitiendo pequeños gemidos de placer. Era una noche tranquila de primavera, la habitación era alumbrada por una pequeña lámpara ubicada en el velador y no se oía nada más que los leves gemidos de aquellas dos personas sólo entregadas al placer.

Lucas terminó dentro de Cuddy y se quedó en ella por varios minutos, aún con el corazón agitado. Cuddy tenía los ojos cerrados y lo abrazaba por el cuello; ella también necesitaba regularizar su respiración. Ya al cabo de unos 5 minutos Lucas se movió a su lado de la cama, besó en los labios a Cuddy y se durmió sonriendo…

Y ahí estaba Cuddy. Sólo eran ella y el silencio agónico de aquella noche. No dejaba de pensar, recordar y reflexionar tantas cosas. Demasiadas ideas y pensamientos que la estaban enloqueciendo. Ni siquiera el sexo con Lucas logró sacarla de aquella tormenta en la que se había convertido su cabeza.

Era feliz. Por fin, luego de años buscando aquel sentimiento, lo había encontrado. Él era un buen hombre, se notaba que estaba muy enamorado. Su hija y él se llevaban de maravilla, por lo que ya se podían considerar una "familia". Le encanta ver en su velador, en sus muebles, en su repisa… en todos lados fotos de ellos tres. Ella siempre quiso eso, una familia, estabilidad, seguridad… felicidad.

Sin embargo ahí estaba, desnuda entre sus sábanas luego de tener sexo con su novio, triste, melancólica, cuestionándose si acaso todo eso que tanto deseó era en realidad lo que ella necesitaba. O mejor dicho, si todo eso que necesitaba era en realidad lo que deseaba.

Se odió. Se rió de sí misma porque al final siempre terminaba odiándose. Se odió por tener la vida perfecta… y seguir sintiéndose miserable. No entendía cómo es que la mayoría del tiempo era tan feliz con Lucas, pero sin embargo estos pocos momentos como ahora, parecían el doble de fuertes y amenazaban con destruir todo lo que había logrado armar.

Le encantaba salir con él, abrazarlo, besarlo, incluso el sexo con él era estupendo. Era todo lo que siempre había querido, y aún así esa noche estaba ahí, preguntándose si aquello era realmente lo correcto.

----

Al otro día todas esas ideas se habían ido. En la mañana se despertó y Lucas la mimó un poco, jugaron con Rachel y se fue a bañar. Le gustaba bañarse porque sentía que el agua se llevaba todos esos pensamientos que tanto le confundían.

Ya lista se despidió de su hija y de su novio y se fue al trabajo. En la mitad del camino recibió una llamada de Lucas.

-¿Sí? ¿Pasó algo cariño?

-No –Respondió Lucas al otro lado- Sólo olvidé decirte que lucías hermosa con ese traje.

-¿Me llamaste mientras conduzco para decirme que lucía hermosa?

-Sí, es un poco irresponsable cuando lo dices en ese tono –Cuddy sonrió al otro lado y Lucas se percató- Entonces… ¿Paso por ti al hospital?

-No es necesario, puedo llegar a casa sola.

-¿Sabes que iré por ti de todas maneras, verdad?

-Sí, me hacía la difícil.

-Eres el doble de sexy haciéndote la difícil, pero debes variar un poco.

-Hasta la tarde Lucas.

-Hasta la tarde Lisa.

Cuddy cortó con una sonrisa y siguió su camino al hospital. Como supuso, otra vez agradecía infinitamente estar con alguien como Lucas.

----

Entró al hospital con la cabeza ocupada en Rachel, Lucas, la niñera, su casa, su paseo al zoológico el fin de semana y… ¿House?

Otra vez ese maldito hijo de perra ocupando su mente. Y lo peor es que no era algo de trabajo sino algo netamente personal.

-Disculpe –Y ahí estaba. La razón por la que ha tenido a House en su cabeza como un mosquito insaciable cantándole a oído- ¿Dra. Cuddy?

-Sí –Le sonrió con cinismo, pensando en lo que odiaba ese acento alemán salir de su boca- ¿Qué desea?

-Hola, usted no me conoce –Sintió deseos de gritarle que sí la conocía, pero guardó la compostura hasta el final- soy Lydia Rajcevic.

-La recuerdo, usted estaba con el doctor House ayer ¿Me equivoco?

-No. Bueno, vine a disculparme en nombre de Greg también.

Cuddy sintió deseos de quemar viva a aquella alemana de cabellera rubia, pero no hizo más que mantener la compostura de decana que siempre ha tenido:

-No sé de qué deba disculparse srta. Rajcevic.

-No fue apropiado el que nos encontrara besándonos en una de las consultas.

-No, no lo fue –A Cuddy le hervía la sangre recordar aquel incidente- Sólo espero que no se vuelva a repetir.

-Lo dudo, pronto me iré a Arizona.

-¿Sí? –A Cuddy le alivió mucho oír eso- Seguramente House la extrañará mucho.

-No lo hará –La alemana se sorprendió- ¿No se lo ha dicho?

-¿Decir? ¿Qué?

-Nos iremos juntos a Arizona.

Cuddy se quedó helada. Olvidó absolutamente todo lo que le había hecho sonreír en la mañana, todo lo relacionado con su vida se esfumó. Todo ahora se redujo a HOUSE.

-Lydia –Ambas mujeres miraron hasta la entrada. Ahí estaba House, quién al parecer había escuchado las palabras de Lydia y las miraba incómodo- Hola –Saludó a Cuddy indiferente, concentrándose únicamente en la alemana- ¿Me acompañas arriba?

-Sí.

Cuddy se sintió totalmente ofendida. Ni una mínima explicación por parte de House, prácticamente ella no existió para él. Por supuesto Lisa Cuddy se iba a hacer notar:

-House, te recuerdo que estás en tu lugar de trabajo, no en tu casa. No puedes invitar a tu amiga a…

-Novia –Corrigió House seriamente. Cuddy se quedó sin habla- A ti no te veo molesta cuando Lucas entra a tu oficina y se quedan besándose como dos pre púberes

-Yo…

-Adiós Cuddy.

House tomó de la mano a Lydia y juntos subieron por el ascensor.

Cuddy entró a su oficina furiosa. House, House, House, House… todo al final terminaba en HOUSE. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? ¿Por qué parecía que para lo único que tenía cabeza era para pensar en él? Al final todos sus pensamientos eran sobre él. Los malos, los buenos, los tristes, los divertidos… todo en su maldita vida giraba en torno a él.

¿Y él? Él con su estúpida novia. No entendía por qué le daba tanta rabia verlo junto a Lydia; ella era feliz con Lucas, feliz con su vida. Pero verlo tomarle la mano, llamándola "novia", siendo un verdadero caballero con ella… No, eso no podía aguantarlo.

Luego estaba eso de que se iba con ella a Arizona ¿No se merecía aunque sea una mísera explicación? ¿Acaso no era gracias a ella que tenía el trabajo que tanto le gustaba? ¿No fue ella quien le salvó el trasero tantas veces frente al comité? ¿¡No fue con ella con quién alucinó que tenía sexo!?

-House –Habló muy seria y mostrándose indiferente, a través del teléfono- necesito que vengas ahora, no quiero excusas.

-Estoy ocupado –Contestó House. Cuddy iba a replicar pero sintió otra voz un poco más lejos- "Greg no seas mal educado y ve a hablar con ella" -¿Qué se creía? ¿Por qué hablaba como si fuera su madre? ¿Cómo es que se sentía en el derecho de regañarlo?- Bien, iré.

Cuddy sintió deseos de llorar. Era como si House tratara a esa alemana tal y como ella por tanto tiempo anheló, era como si esa desconocida llamada Lydia tomara lo mejor de SU House y se lo llevara lejos.

¿Por qué seguía pensando que era suyo? ¿Por qué sentía como si le hubieran robado algo de mucho valor?

-¿Qué quieres? –House la sacó de las nubes- Estoy ocupado, dime qué quieres.

-¿Ocupado? ¿Besarte con tu noviecita es estar muy ocupado?

-Ve al grano Cuddy.

-¿Piensas renunciar?

-No.

-Lydia dijo…

-Que me iría con ella a Arizona, es cierto. Iré a conocer a su hijo y probablemente lo traiga a vivir con nosotros aquí. No te preocupes, mis vacaciones vienen ahora así que no será nada que rompa tus esquemas.

-¿Traerás a su hijo a vivir contigo?

-Eso pretendemos.

-¿Están viviendo juntos…tú y ella?

-Sí.

A Cuddy toda esa información le cayó como un balde de agua. Sentía tantas ganas de reclamarle a House, pero no tenía ningún derecho moral que la apoyara. Ella tiene novio, una familia...

-¿Es enserio House?

-¿Qué?

-Lo de esta chica.

-Eso pretendo al menos.

-¿Cómo…la conociste?

-En Mayfield.

-¿Era interna?

-No, ella visitaba a una amiga ahí. Nos conocimos, tuvimos algo así como una relación… terminamos cuando salí de Mayfield.

-¿Y ahora volvieron?

-Hace algunas semanas vino a verme, todo floreció y… no queremos perder el tiempo. ¿Alguna otra curiosidad, jefa?

-No, no, no…

House salió y otra vez esos estúpidos pensamientos en Cuddy. No dejaba de replantearse las cosas, de pensar cómo sería todo si le hubiera dado otra oportunidad cuando regresó de Mayfield.

Por otro lado, él salió de Mayfield dispuesto a conquistarla, jamás le mencionó a esa tal Lydia, hasta hace algunas semanas sólo tenía ojos para ella.

Y otra vez ese pensamiento egoísta ¿Por qué hablaba de House como si le perteneciese? No tenía derecho, ella era feliz con su novio, feliz con todo lo que había deseado siempre.

-Hey… planeta tierra llamando a Lisa Cuddy…

Cuddy reaccionó y vio a Lucas sosteniendo a Rachel frente a ella.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? –Cuddy se paró y tomó en brazos a Rachel mientras besaba a Lucas- Pensé que vendrían en la tarde.

-Te extrañábamos mucho –Lucas la volvió a besar cariñosamente- ¿En qué pensabas?

-En nada…

-¿En mí? –Lucas sonrió y levantó las cejas sugerentemente, igual que un niño.

-Qué egocéntrico –Cuddy sonrió también- No pienso en ti todo el día.

-¿La mitad del día?

-Tonto –Cuddy lo abrazó con Rachel jugando con su cabello- ¿Qué quieres hacer? No me puedo mover del hospital, pero podemos ir a la cafetería.

-La cafetería estaría genial.

Cuddy sonrió y abrazada a su cintura salieron los tres rumbo a la cafetería. En el trayecto Cuddy se sintió muy aliviada: otra vez reía gracias a Lucas, otra vez sentía esa alegría cada vez que éste la miraba. En la cafetería fue Lucas quién eligió por ella: la conocía tanto, incluso en la cantidad de azúcar que le echaba al café, los panecillos que le gustaba comer… todo.

Comieron y charlaron un buen rato. Cuddy olvidó sus problemas, olvidó a Lydia y por fin olvidó a House. Rachel estaba muy inquieta, quería conocer más este gigante lugar al que mamá la traía de vez en cuando. En un descuido, Cuddy y Lucas se besaron por varios minutos, tiempo más que suficiente para que Rachel, quien recién había aprendido a caminar, utilizó y salió corriendo de ahí.

-¿Rachel? –Reaccionó tarde Cuddy- ¿¡Rachel!?

-Oh Dios…

Ambos salieron corriendo en busca de la pequeña. Se preocuparon mucho, el hospital era demasiado grande y Rachel tenía demasiada energía. Pero no tardaron en encontrarla: estaba en la sala donde algunos internos pasaban un rato agradable antes de volver a sus aburridas habitaciones.

Cuddy sintió que vivía una maldición. Era como si su propia hija se encargara de recordarle que algo no estaba bien en su vida y debía resolverlo en vez de huir.

Sí, ahí en esa sala estaban House y Lydia. House tocaba en el piano una pieza musical que seguro compuso para ella, porque la alemana no hacía más que mirarlo hipnotizada. Y ahí iba su pequeña hija, caminando hacia esos dos. Quiso detenerla y mantenerla lejos, muy lejos. Pero Lydia la vio, House le dijo algo y entonces la tomó en brazos para que pudiera escuchar la música mejor. Rachel se veía muy feliz, miraba a House tocar y sonreía. Y House… House también le sonreía a ella, algo más tímido claro, pero le sonreía al fin y al cabo.

Cuddy se olvidó de Lucas. Todo otra vez se había transformado en House. Había tomado a su hija en brazos y la dejaba jugar con el piano sentada en sus piernas. Era sin duda lo más hermoso que había visto alguna vez. Pero ahí estaba esa rubia para arruinarle la imagen. Lo abrazó por la espalda y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, diciéndole algo al oído. Cómo deseó matarla ahí mismo, cómo deseó que House no estuviera con ella, cómo deseo…

-Rachel –Intervino por fin. Se acercó a la pareja- Disculpen, se nos escapó.

-¿Es su hija? –Preguntó Lydia sonriendo. Cuddy asintió- Es muy bonita –Lydia vio a Lucas a unos metros de ahí- ¿Es su esposo, el papá de ella?

-Es mi novio –Explicó Cuddy tratando de ser cortés- y Rachel es adoptada.

-Ah –Lydia no pareció incomodarse con el error- Tuvo mucha suerte, adoptó a una niña encantadora.

-Lo sé –Cuddy vio que House aún jugaba con Rachel. Sintió deseos de verlos así por siempre, pero sabía que debía parar- House ¿Me pasas a mi hija?

-Sí –House le entregó muy cuidadosamente a Rachel- Tuviste suerte, vinimos de casualidad.

-Gracias –Besó a Rachel en la frente. Miró a House y otra vez esa lluvia de emociones e ideas- ¿Cuándo se van a Arizona?

-El domingo –Respondió Lydia sonriendo- Espero que no sea un problema.

-No lo es, House se va de vacaciones el viernes.

-Celebra: estarás varios días sin mi presencia.

Cuddy pretendió seguir la broma pero Lucas la abrazó por la cintura esperando presentaciones. Cuddy tartamudeó en un principio:

-Lucas… ella es Lydia Rajcevic, novia de House –Lydia le estrechó la mano cortésmente- Lydia, él es Lucas Douglas, mi novio.

-No sabía que House tenía novia –Lucas sonrió como siempre- Felicidades.

Cuddy sintió la situación demasiado incómoda para lo rejalados que estaban todos. Lucas abrazándola por la cintura, Lydia besando de vez en cuando a House. Ya se había perdido de la conversación, sólo se concentraba en House y en recordar lo tierno que se veía junto a Rachel. Al parecer House había dicho algo divertido porque todos reían, excepto ella, quién seguía en la luna. House la miró y sintió como un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Pero el nefrólogo otra vez miraba a Lydia y Cuddy se sentía al borde de la decepción.

-¿Lisa, estás bien? –Lucas la sacó del estupor- No has dicho nada.

-Es que tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza, cariño –Cuddy comenzó a sentirse incómoda junto a Lucas, pero lo disimuló muy bien- Gracias por lo de Rachel… adiós.

-Adiós –Se despidió la pareja sonrientes.

Lucas decidió cargar a Rachel y tomar de la mano a Cuddy. Juntos caminaron de regreso a la oficina.

-No me habías contado que House tenía novia –Lucas notó como Cuddy arrugaba el ceño al escuchar sus palabras- ¿Qué piensas de eso?

-¿Qué voy a pensar? Pobre de esa inocente que no tiene idea en qué se está metiendo.

-¿Eso crees?

-¿Por qué creería otra cosa?

-No lo sé, yo creo que él sí ha cambiado.

Cuddy guardó silencio. El mismo Lucas se lo decía, TODO a su alrededor parecía decírselo ¿Y si había cometido un error? ¿Y si debió darle otra oportunidad?

-Tal vez –Habló la endocrina- ¿Y eso qué?

-Pensé que te importaría. Tú siempre quisiste que él cambiara y…

-Pero él no cambió –Lo interrumpió con una voz amarga- Le di demasiadas oportunidades y les desaprovechó. Ya no importa, en todo caso.

-Porque me tienes a mí ¿Verdad? –Lucas la vio con cara de perrito, Cuddy sonrió.

-Sí –Lo besó- ¿Por qué te gusta hacerme esta clase de preguntas que sabes que me desagradan tanto?

-No sé, un poco de masoquismo de mi parte, supongo.

-¿Masoquismo?

-Bueno, verás: la mayor parte del tiempo siento que esto va bien, que realmente te importo y quieres algo serio; pero hay veces, muy pocas, en las que no te siento verdaderamente ahí, siento que en realidad no eres parte de nuestra relación y bueno… eso me preocupa un poco –Cuddy bajó la mirada y tomó a Rachel en brazos, sin saber qué decir- Pero… -Lucas tomó su mano- al final, sigues aquí, esto sigue funcionando, entonces mis dudas son bastante estúpidas ¿No crees?

-Entiendo que te sientas así –Cuddy se sentía fatal. Las palabras de Lucas habían dado justo en el clavo- Pero… tú lo dijiste: sigo aquí, esto sigue funcionando. Cuando comenzamos a salir jamás se me cruzó por la cabeza que sería algo serio. Pero lo ha sido, seguimos juntos y eso es lo que importa ¿O no?

-Sí, sí, no me tomes enserio, este lugar me vuelve un poco paranoico, pero ¿De verdad no sientes nada por…?

-Lucas –Cuddy lo interrumpió con la ceja enarcada. Sí estaba llena de dudas, pero era demasiado ELLA como para confesárselos a alguien, más aún a él. Lo detuvo en mitad del pasillo y se paró enfrente, seria- Si quisiera algo con House, hace tiempo que esto hubiera acabado. Me alegro que House rehaga su vida, porque yo ya lo hice –Lo besó tiernamente- contigo ¿Entendido?

-Genial.

Cuddy rió y siguieron caminando. Sin embargo, no dejó de sentir como si le estuviera mintiendo a él… y a ella misma. Entraron a la oficina y Lucas volvió a tomar a Rachel en brazos:

-Te dejaremos trabajar.

-¿A dónde van?

-Mmm.. había pensado llevarla al parque ¿No hay problema?

-No, diviértanse.

-Venimos por ti en la tarde.

-Ok –A Rachel- Adiós mi vida, pórtate bien con Lucas –Besó a Lucas y los acompañó hasta la puerta. Lucas salió con Rachel sonriendo, como era característico en él.

Cuddy iba a volver a su oficina cuando vio a House y Lydia en la entrada. Se quedó observando: al parecer Lydia se iba y House sólo la había acompañado hasta la salida. La pareja se dijo algo al oído y luego se besaron. Lydia se fue. Entonces, cuando House se iba de casualidad la mirada de ambos doctores se cruzó.

Por primera vez desde que supo lo de Lydia, Cuddy sintió qué se conectaba con House, tal y como ocurría antes. Parecía triste, solo, vacío… no estaba segura, pero esa mirada no le decía que House estaba bien. Al final, ella muy bien sabía que a pesar de todo ellos se parecían mucho. Dos seres solitarios buscando compañía, tratando de darle algún sentido a sus miserables vidas.

House fingió no haberla visto y se fue por el ascensor. Cuddy entró a su oficina y sentada en su escritorio se dedicó a ver la foto de su familia.

¿Era eso felicidad?

**Continuará.**


	2. Perdiendo el control

Hola! Gracias por los comentarios, enserio me encantaron! ^^ ojalá comenten harto este también n___n el próximo es el último, les dije que sería un fic cortito.

Algo para acortar la espera del ansiado lunes, jeje :)

**COMENTEN!**

* * *

**Perdiendo el control**

Cuddy sintió la semana como una cuenta regresiva. Llegado el viernes, House tomaría vacaciones y se iría con Lydia a Arizona. Trataba de olvidar ese hecho, pero resultaba imposible. Cada mañana al llegar se encontraba con la pareja en la entrada del hospital. Por alguna razón House había elegido justamente esa semana para ser puntual, y eso la emputecía.

Por otro lado estaba Lydia. Educada, hermosa, siempre con una sonrisa, siempre abrazándolo, siempre besándolo… ¿¡Qué edad tenían, 15!?

Y otra vez esa sensación de egoísmo. No comía pero tampoco dejaba comer. No quería algo con House, ya no estaba interesada en eso. Tenía novio, una vida feliz. Pero sin embargo ahí estaba cada día, observando en silencio como House amaba a otra mujer que no era ella. ¿Celos? No, ella ya lo había superado, ya se había olvidado de House. Le costó, sí, pero pudo hacerlo.

No olvidaba esas horrorosas noches de angustia los primeros días que House estuvo en Mayfield. No olvidaba como lloraba cada vez que recordaba las palabras de House, todo lo acontecido esos días. ¿Por qué las cosas no habían sido como esa alucinación? ¿Por qué el muy cobarde no se atrevió por un momento a aceptar sus sentimientos y tener algo con ella? Ella quería, ella se lo demostró miles de veces. Ella lo amaba a pesar de sus defectos, de sus errores, de todas las veces que la hizo sufrir. Ella lo amó siempre y él nunca pudo corresponderle. Y ahora, por un momento que cada vez le parecía más pequeño, sintió que dejaba de quererlo. Se sintió libre por fin, dispuesta a comenzar su vida con un hombre bueno, que sin duda la haría muy feliz. Pero ahí estaba la muy condenada, viendo a House besarse con otra y simplemente morirse de rabia.

Estaba en la clínica, fingiendo leer un expediente pero en realidad siguiéndole los pasos a House. Wilson le habló por atrás, asustándola:

-¿¡Quieres matarme!? ¡No me sorprendas así!

-Lo siento, no me imaginé que un expediente te tuviera tan concentrada –Wilson hojeó el expediente, riendo- El expediente de un paciente con tos.

-Todos los pacientes son importantes Wilson.

-¿Más importantes que vigilar a House? –Wilson indicó la sala donde estaba House. Cuddy se sonrojó pero fingió no entender de qué hablaba- Oh por Dios, sólo admite que estás como loca desde que supiste lo de Lydia.

-¿Tú sabías algo de ella? –Ya la habían descubierto, ahora sólo quedaba saciar todas sus dudas- ¿House te la mencionó? ¿Te dijo si estaba enamorado, si…?

-Ya cálmate futura señora Douglas.

-Imbécil.

-No me dijo nada de ella. Yo también me sorprendí cuando me la presentó.

-¿Nada? ¿Él realmente se acostó con alguien en ese lugar y no te lo dijo?

-¿Cuándo aprenderás que House no ventila las cosas realmente importantes para él?

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Practicamente quedaban afónicos de todo lo que hablaban de mí, viejas chismosas!

Wilson sonrió al tiempo que Cuddy se ponía del color de un tomate. Nadie jamás le dijo que ella había sido importante para él, eso lo supuso. No… ella sabía que había sido importante para House, aunque ahora Wilson tratara de negarlo. Dejó el expediente a un lado y pretendió irse, pero Wilson la detuvo, enfureciéndola:

-¡Sí Wilson, me equivoqué al pensar que yo había sido importante para tu estúpido amigo, lo siento!

-House no quería decirme que ustedes se habían besado pero yo lo descubrí –Comenzó a explicar Wilson con una sonrisa de satisfacción- Él trató de todas las formas posibles ocultarme que se moría por volver a besarte y quizás algo más, pero tampoco pudo –Cuddy bajó la mirada al recordar aquella ocasión.

-¡Corrió a contarte que nos habíamos acostado cuando tuvo esa alucinación!

-¡Porque quería hacer lo correcto Cuddy! –Cuddy se sintió de lo peor al escuchar eso- ¡Me preguntó qué debía hacer, cómo debía actuar! Él siempre ha sabido cómo tratar a las mujeres cuando no son importantes para él, pero a las que realmente le importan… -Wilson suspiró- Estaba asustado, sabía que cualquier cosa podía acabar con todo y él realmente era feliz –A Cuddy le brillaron los ojos. Wilson se acercó más a ella y le dijo al oído- Él fue feliz al pensar en tener una vida contigo. Créeme, nunca lo había visto así.

-Eso me lo dices para que me sienta mal, para que me arrepienta de no haberle dado otra oportunidad.

-Te lo digo porque es la verdad –La puerta de la clínica se abrió y el paciente se fue, no alterado como era de costumbre, y entró otro. House vio a los dos doctores pero no los tomó enserio y volvió a la sala- Las cosas no son tan malas como crees que son Cuddy. Siempre hay dos versiones de la historia.

-¿Qué quieres decirme con todo esto, a ver? –Cuddy estaba muy enojada, sobre todo porque Wilson había empeorado todas sus dudas- ¿Qué termine con Lucas y corra a los brazos de House, pasando por alto que me hacía miserable?

-Claro que no, tú amas a tu novio ¿No? –Cuddy asintió, pero tanto ella como Wilson notaron que era una afirmación un tanto falsa- Te digo que dejes de ver a House como el antagonista de esta historia, porque sí, ha sido un estúpido, pero no todo es tan malo. Fuiste importante para él, muchísimo más de lo que te imaginas, pero lo pillaste en un mal momento.

-¡20 años no son un mal momento! –Wilson hizo ademán de preguntarle por qué tanto tiempo, ignorando claro Michigan, pero Cuddy lo calló- No puedo pasarme la vida esperando que House esté en un buen momento. Las cosas son diferentes ahora, ya te lo dije.

-Es verdad –Wilson parecía leerle la mente, porque en el fondo no le creía ni una palabra- No deberías estar tan preocupada de Lydia, en tal caso.

-¡No estoy preocupada por Lydia!

-Te he visto Cuddy, a mí no me engañas –Cuddy quiso responde pero Wilson se le adelantó- Está bien, es normal. Vamos… ni yo me creí esto de su relación en un comienzo. Pero… él también tiene derecho a reiniciar su vida, él es diferente y merece otra oportunidad. Si tú no quisiste dársela… al menos esta chica sí.

-¿Crees…que no le hará daño a House? ¿Es una buena mujer?

-Tiene su pasado, claro, pero sí, es excelente. Cenamos juntos casi todas las noches, es muy divertida, le gusta la música tanto o más que House…

-¿Crees que House esté enamorado?

Wilson miró a Cuddy y guardó silencio por unos momentos, tratando de ver algo en la mirada de su amiga que la delatara, y lo consiguió. Pero sabía que convencerla era imposible, por lo que decidió contestar:

-Él nunca me dijo que estaba enamorado de ti –Otra vez la mirada de Cuddy brilló- Y lo estaba. No sé qué sentirá por esta chica, pero sea lo que sea, es mejor que esperarte por siempre Cuddy –Wilson caminó varios metros en otra dirección, pero se detuvo y se dirigió a Cuddy una vez más, con una sonrisa- No quiero sonar inmaduro, pero Lydia está buenísima, si yo fuera tú, haría algo por recuperar lo que es mío.

Cuddy tuvo toda la intención de responderle pero Wilson se fue sonriendo, satisfecho. Cuddy, por otro lado, sintió como si toda esa tormenta que tenía en su cabeza se transformaba en huracán.

¿Y si Wilson tenía razón? ¿Y si de verdad House está enamorado de Lydia? ¿Y ella?

Y así comenzó la semana. Definitivamente algo iba a hacer, no iba a permitir que esa mujer lo besara a antojo en SU hospital.

Partió con regaños, llamadas de atención, lo típico de la jefa.

-Ve a hacer tu trabajo o tratarás a los pacientes tú mismo, estoy hablando enserio House.

-¿No puedes esperar a…?

-No.

Pero luego lo llenó de casos, clínica, pacientes, pacientes y muchos pacientes.

-El departamento no ha tenido ni un solo caso en 2 semanas, así que ahora les tocará doble.

-¿¡Doble!? ¿¡Bromeas!?

-No

-Pero…

-Sin peros House.

House no tenía tiempo para estar con Lydia más que en el almuerzo, pero incluso eso Cuddy pretendía quitarle.

-¿Qué pasa Cuddy? ¿Por qué tus grandotes no me dejan entrar? –Indicó a unos guardias apostados en la entrada de la cafetería.

-Porque se los ordené.

-¿Y por qué? –Enojado. Cuddy miró a Lydia, quien lo acompañaba, con recelo.

-Verás… hoy he amanecido poco tolerante y he decidido que pagues a la cafetería todo lo que le debes.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Y cuánto sería eso!?

-Toma –Cuddy le pasó la cuenta y House casi se infartó.

-¡Qué ese idiota no dure lo suficiente en la cama no es mi culpa Cuddy! –Le gritó cuando la decana ya se estaba yendo- ¡Me sale más barato comprarte otro vibrador!

Cuddy duplicó sus labores luego de eso.

La semana pasó así. Hasta que llegó el día viernes, el ansiado viernes, House pensó que se había librado. Muy equivocado:

-House –Cuddy entró a la sala con una carpeta- Antes de que te vayas de vacaciones necesito que hagas los informes de tu personal.

-¿¡QUÉ!? Oh no ¿Bromeas?

-NO, toma.

Cuddy se dio media vuelta pero House la volvió a llamar.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa Cuddy?

-¿Pasar? ¿Por qué me tendría que pasar algo?

-Me tapas con el trabajo que no pediste en todo un año, me vigilas hasta cuando voy al baño, te apareces cuando estoy con Lydia y evitas que estemos juntos ¿Celosita, jefa?

-¿De ti? Ya supera lo nuestro House.

-Tú eres quién no lo ha superado.

-¿Perdón?

-¿Crees que no lo sé? Estás como loca desde que supiste lo mío con Lydia.

-No hables estupideces House ¡Soy feliz con Lucas! ¿Por qué me ha de importar lo que tú y esa alemana hagan?

-No lo sé, eso te lo pregunto yo –Se acercó- ¿Por qué no soportas ver que estoy con otra mujer?

-Estás equivocado ¡Me alivia que estés con otra mujer!

-Porque así te dejaré seguir viviendo tu linda historia de amor con Douglas ¿Verdad?

-Exactamente.

-Entonces vive tu linda historia de amor y déjame en paz.

-¿¡Qué te crees House!? –Cuddy se acercó más, enojada- ¿¡Qué te da la remota impresión de que me gustas, que dejaría a Lucas por ti!? ¡Sé feliz con Lydia, enamórate de ella y hagan una vida juntos! Sólo te pido que no me molestes.

-¿Molestar? –House rió- Desde que estoy con Lydia que no te dirijo la palabra –Le aclaró- Desde que estoy con Lydia no me importas Cuddy, no más de lo que me importaría cualquier mujer con ese trasero.

Cuddy sintió que se desvanecía. Jamás pensó lo doloroso sería escuchar que a House ya no le importaba, que ya no sentía nada por ella. Sabía que probablemente sólo estuviera alardeando, pero la mínima posibilidad de que esto fuese cierto la volvía loca. House se acercó tanto que podía sentir su respiración:

-Supérame Cuddy.

-Ya te superé House, te superé hace muchos meses.

-Superaste al idiota que te rompió el corazón –House sonrió- Y eso te molesta. Odias ver que he cambiado y no le he hecho contigo… –Tocaron sus narices- ni para ti.

-Tú no has cambiado –Su corazón estaba que explotaba. Cómo quería besarlo en ese momento, olvidarse de todo y sólo besarlo. Besarlo y besarlo una y otra vez hasta quitar a esa mujer de su vida- Tú nunca cambiarás.

-Sabes que sí –Tan sólo un centímetro separaba aquellos labios- Y por eso mueres por besarme Cuddy.

Le había dado en el blanco. Cuddy se olvidó de todo, de absolutamente todo. Cerró sus ojos y ambos labios se juntaron, pero alguien los interrumpió.

**Continuará.**


	3. ¿No sabes que la vida sigue?

Holaaaaaaa chicos y chicas :D .. Aquí estoy con el final de este minific, celebrando el MARAVILLOSO capítulo de anoche. HUDDY is back! :D

Me encantaría hacer un comentario respecto a él, pero supongo que algunos no lo han visto y no quiero matarles la magia xD! además que lo vi sin subtítulos y hubo muchas cosas que no entendí :B .. Sólo decirles que la Cuddy de este capítulo es la que todos queremos ver! =D

De vuelta al fic.. El título, al igual que los otros, es un fragmento de la canción. Creo que es un capi bien meloso para venir de mí x3 pero tenía que hacerlo así. Además, la serie está bien rosaa aunque no todas estén de acuerdo! xD

De antemano gracias por leer mi fic y por favor **COMENTEN **harto ya? :D y así tal vez aparezca con algún relatillo relacionado con lo mismo.

**ENJOY**

* * *

**¿No sabes que la vida sigue?**

-Disculpen –Cuddy y House se separaron varios metros al instante que sintieron como alguien entraba, pensado que ocurriría lo peor. Pero para alivio de ambos era Taub el que había entrado- No quise interrumpir, pero el paciente…

-¡¡No interrumpiste nada!! –Gritaron Cuddy y House a la vez, nerviosos.

-Eh… -Taub, otro lado, lucía bastante indiferente para haberse encontrado a sus jefes en esa situación- El paciente ha empeorado, no es lo que creíamos –Percibió el ambiente tenso de oficina- Ehh… ¿Me doy media vuelta y los dejo terminar?

-Adiós House –Cuddy estaba absolutamente roja y no miraba a ninguno de los dos doctores a los ojos- Suerte en Arizona.

Y salió. Taub esperó que al decana estuviera lejos y continuó hablando de la paciente, como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Esto alteró a House:

-¿¡Qué pretendes!?

-Curar al paciente.

-Lo que pasó…

-¿Pasó? ¿Qué pasó?

-No es lo que crees.

-Lo que crea no tiene la mayor importancia ¿Podemos volver al paciente?

-¡Ella me besó!

-Entonces ella es más culpable que usted por engañar a su novio ¿Podemos concentrarnos en el paciente?

La discusión entre House y Taub se prolongó unos minutos. Mientras tanto, Cuddy caminaba con el corazón a punto de salirse del cuerpo por aquel pasillo.

¿Lo besó? ¿Cuenta un beso que ni siquiera duró un segundo como infidelidad? Se sintió de lo peor. Sintió que traicionó a Lucas pero ni siquiera pudo besar a House.

¿En qué pensaba? ¿Estaba decepcionada por no haber besado a House?

Llegó hasta el primer piso con la cabeza hecha un lío, esperanza de encerrarse en su oficina y utilizar las horas que le quedaban para PENSAR. Pero no, el destino estaba decidido a provocarle una crisis nerviosa de lo peor:

-¡Lisa! –Lucas corrió a su encuentro. Cuddy sencillamente no pudo disimular su asombro- ¿Olvidaste que hoy venía por ti? –La abrazó y la besó en los labios. Cuddy no fue capaz de corresponderle y sólo asintió- Dejé a Rachel con la niñera, hoy iríamos a cenar ¿De verdad lo olvidaste?

-Eh…sí, sí Lucas, lo siento, tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza.

-¿También olvidaste lo que haríamos luego?

-Sí, sí ¿Qué haríamos?

-Déjame recordarte –Lucas le dio un profundo beso metiendo su lengua, incitándola a algo más- ¿Lo recordaste?

-Eh… sí, cómo olvidarlo –Se miraron por un momento. Cuddy volvió a sentir ese vacío que experimentaba cada vez que esos pensamientos aparecían por su cabeza, sólo que ésta vez una frase no se dejaba de repetir: ¿Por qué no es House?

-Qué tal Dra. Cuddy –Cuddy se volteó y Lydia la miraba sonriendo, como siempre- ¿Feliz por la partida de Greg?

-No más que tú –Cuddy sonrió falsamente- Él…él está arriba.

-¿Podría hablar con usted un momento, a solas?

-No te preocupes por mí –Lucas habló enseguida- Te esperaré en tu oficina –La besó en los labios y se despidió de Lydia también.

-Dime –Cuddy no dejaba de sentirse culpable por lo ocurrido.

-¿A usted le gusta Greg?

-¿Perdón? –Sintió como la peor de las sensaciones la invadía- ¿Qué te hace…?

-No, no, perdón, no quise decir eso. Más bien mi pregunta era… ¿A usted le gustó Greg en el pasado?

-¿Por qué crees que yo…?

-Greg me contó que hubo otra mujer antes que yo –Lydia fue muy sincera- Una mujer que lo quería mucho y él hizo sufrir ¿Esa mujer era usted?

-Si lo era o no, no tiene mayor importancia ¿No crees? Él está contigo ahora.

-Debería perdonarlo –Cuddy se congeló al escuchar eso- Me he dado cuenta de cómo lo mira y de cómo lo trata. Si lo que él me contó es cierto tiene todo el derecho a estar molesta ¿Pero sabe? Greg la estima mucho. Él me dijo que la consideraba su amiga.

Cuddy sintió como se desvanecía en un segundo. Sintió como todo se mezclaba y la hacía explotar: la culpa por el beso, su confusión con House, la honestidad de Lydia, su relación con Lucas…

-¿Por qué estás con él, Lydia?

-¿A qué se refiere?

-House es un patán que no sabe expresar sus sentimientos, que es incapaz de asumir algo como una relación, que…

-Doctora –Lydia la interrumpió- No sé qué clase de Greg usted conoció… y creo que tampoco me interesa saber. Él es algo diferente a los demás, sí, pero aún así es genial. Tal vez no sea el tipo perfecto para la foto familia, no te lleve desayuno a la cama todos los días o levante en brazos a tu hija y jueguen al avioncito –Era increíble como la alemana atacaba todos sus puntos de conflicto sin siquiera saberlo- ¿Son esas cosas necesarias para hacerla feliz, Dra. Cuddy? Porque para mí no. Él se abrió mucho conmigo cuando estábamos en Mayfield, él cambió. Para mí el hombre perfecto no es el que te besa todos los días ni te diga lo hermosa que estás… el hombre perfecto es quien es capaz de mejorar quién es sin olvidar quién solía ser… No sé si me entiende.

-Sí –Sintió deseos de llorar. Era como si todas esas preguntan que tanto invadían su cabeza se hubieran respondido por fin, pero no con la respuesta que ella esperaba- Pero… ¿No te da miedo estar con él? Digo… que un día seas importante para él, pero al siguiente ya no.

-Claro que sí –Lydia sonrió- Es parte del desafío de estar con alguien como Greg –Comenzó a caminar en dirección al ascensor- ¿Acaso yo soy perfecta? –Se subió al ascensor- Adiós Dra. Cuddy.

-Adiós Lydia.

Cuddy caminó lentamente hasta su oficina, pensando una y otra vez las sabias palabras de Lydia. En la oficina Lucas la esperaba sentada en su escritorio con una sonrisa:

-¿Estás lista?

-Lucas –Cuddy lo miró con pena- Tenemos que hablar.

-¿Sobre qué?

Cuddy había tomado una decisión.

--

Sábado por la noche

House terminaba de empacar sus maletas cuando el timbre de su apartamento sonó. Lentamente fue hasta la puerta y abrió, sorprendiéndose:

-¿Cuddy?

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro -Cuddy pasó y caminó hasta el living, House la siguió- ¿Te ofrezco algo de beber?

-No –Cuddy tenía un aspecto muy serio y misterioso- ¿Estás solo?

-Sí, Wilson tiene turno y Lydia está en el hotel empacando sus cosas ¿Qué pasa? –Tuvo una idea- Si quieres hablar de la tontería de ayer, tranquila que no le diré a tu príncipe que…

-Hablé con Lydia ese día.

-¿Qué?

-Me la encontré, hablamos un rato.

-¿Le contaste?

-No, no hubiese sido capaz.

-Pensé que la odiabas.

-La admiro House –Cuddy, quién había estado mirando hacia la pared tocando la madera del piano de House, por fin lo miró a los ojos- La admiro porque fue capaz de ablandar tu corazón ¿Verdad? En Mayfield, te hizo cambiar, ser alguien mejor. Lo que yo nunca pude hacer.

-¿De qué estás hablando Cuddy?

-Le contaste a Lydia lo que sentía por ti antes de que ingresaras a Mayfield.

-Oh, eso no es nada, tú le dijiste a Lucas que…

-Me pidió que te perdonara –Lo interrumpió, decida a exponer por fin todas sus ideas- que entendía que estuviera "molesta" pero que aún así merecías que te perdonara.

-Lydia habló de más, mañana mismo…

-Tú no tienes la menor idea lo que significa perdonarte House –Con los ojos vidriosos- Tú no tienes la menor idea lo que es vivir cada maldito día pensando en ti.

-Ya no te pido que me perdones Cuddy, yo sólo…

-No es justo House –Cuddy comenzó a subir la voz mientras algunas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos- ¿Sabes qué ocurría mientras tú te tirabas a Lydia en Mayfield? ¿¡Te has detenido a pensarlo!?

-No.

-Mientras tú vivías tu historia de amor con Lydia, yo no dejaba de preguntarme por qué las cosas habían sucedido así. Porque cada vez que veía a una pareja feliz, no dejaba de cuestionarme si acaso ese hubiese sido nuestro futuro House, si acaso alguna vez hubiéramos actuado igual.

-No sigas, sólo te haces daño a ti misma.

-¡No House, vas a oírme! –Ya estaba llorando- ¡Yo estaba mal, muy mal! ¿¡Y sabes quién me devolvió la sonrisa y me hizo por fin superar todo lo que pasó!? ¡Lucas! –House bajó la mirada- ¡Lucas estuvo ahí cuando yo lloraba por ti, cuando no tenía alguna esperanza de reiniciar mi vida! ¡No tú!

-¡Ve a hacer tu linda familia con Lucas, entonces!

-¡Me encantaría! –Se acercó, furiosa- ¡No sabes lo que me encantaría ser absolutamente feliz con él! –Se acercó más, no dejaba de llorar- ¿¡Pero sabes lo que me aparta de esa felicidad!? ¡TÚ!

-¡Mañana me iré a Arizona y dejaré de hacerte infeliz Cuddy!

Cuddy tapó su rostro con las manos y lloró en silencio. Luego lo miró con la mirada sombría y con una triste sonrisa le dijo:

-Me hace infeliz que te vayas a Arizona con esa mujer –House no supo que responder. Jamás esperó que Cuddy fuese tan honesta- Pero tal vez lo que más me haga infeliz es pensar… que mientras tú estás enamorándote de ella, yo estoy aquí con un hombre perfecto… y del que nunca me enamoraré.

Los dos guardaron silencio. Ya no necesitaban hablar, eso sobraba.

Se besaron. Así de sencillo de explicar y expresar. Sólo se besaron. Tal y como lo habían hecho casi dos años atrás. Una vez más, Gregory House y Lisa Cuddy encontraron los labios del otro compartiendo el mismo dolor. Ellos no podían ser felices, estaba claro. Al fin de cuentas, lo que los unía ya no era la búsqueda de la felicidad, sino sólo la huía de la miseria. A esas alturas, simplemente buscaban apagar un poco la tristeza y soledad de sus vidas; sólo quería dejar, por unos momentos, de ser miserables.

Así llegaron a la habitación. Entre besos desesperados, caricias culpables y unos latidos que parecía que iba a matarlos. Las ropas cayeron, lo besos seguían y aumentaban, sus corazones se enriquecía por eso que ellos ya conocían muy bien, pero se habían encargado de olvidar.

Por esa noche, ambos olvidaron absolutamente todo. Ya no importaban las consecuencias, no importaba derrumbar todos sus planes ni perder todo por lo que habían luchado. No… ahora sólo importaba besarse, simplemente BESARSE.

Pero cuando sus cuerpos se hicieron uno entre suaves y dulces gemidos, supieron que era todo real, que por fin había ocurrido. Sus movimientos se complementaban a la perfección, era como si supieran como iba a actuar el otro. No tenían miedo, ni remordimiento, ni algo más que ocupara su cabeza que no tuviera el nombre ni la imagen del otro. Se dejaron embriagar por la sensación de ser parte del otro, sencillamente dominar por los movimientos enérgicos que cada uno hacía con tal de complacer a su compañero. Ahí, en esa cama, entre esas sábanas, desnudos y compartiéndolo todo, fueron amantes, amigos, compañeros, enemigos, cómplices… Lo fueron todo.

Y así acabaron. Entre sudor y calor, ambos se mantenían aferrados y se negaban a moverse, a terminar con esa fantasía que era tan real que les asustaba. Estuvieron largos minutos así, con sus cuerpos en uno, convenciéndose que aquello existía, que lo estaban viviendo, o tal vez sólo viviendo ese sueño un poco más.

Las horas de esa noche pasaron. Cuddy abrió los ojos y se encontró sola en la cama, y por un momento pensó lo peor. Pero un sonido, una mezcla de perfectas notas musicales llegó hasta sus oídos y se negó a salir. Se puso la camisa de House y fue hasta la sala.

House no se percató de su presencia, por lo que siguió tocando y cantando tal y como lo solía hacer en su soledad. Cuddy escuchó atenta la letra: hablaba sobre una nueva oportunidad, lo que le asustaba iniciar de nuevo. La letra representaba de forma maravillosa todo lo vivido por Cuddy en el último tiempo, así que se recostó en el sofá y dejó como aquella hermosa melodía la hacía volver a los sueños.

Pero despertó al sentir como House se bañaba. Estaba de nuevo en la cama, al parecer el nefrólogo se les había arreglado para llevarla hasta allá. Aún era temprano y no salía el sol, por lo que se acurrucó más en las sábanas y esperó a que House saliera para hablar por fin:

-¿Vas… al aeropuerto con… Lydia?

-Sí.

Cuddy no sabía cómo describir aquel sentimiento, pero definitivamente lo había vivido un montón de veces con él. Esa mezcla de pena y decepción que tanto daño le hacía.

-Esa canción –La endocrina tenía la voz quebrada, no sabía qué hacer- esa canción de anoche… ¿Cómo se llama?

-This year's love. Me pareció una buena canción.

-La letra… dice que quiere comenzar de nuevo porque lo pasó muy mal en su otra relación ¿Verdad?

-Sí.

-¿Tú también crees que esa nueva mujer lo hará feliz?

-Eso depende –House sonrió- Yo no creo que la canción hable de una nueva mujer.

-¿No?

-Yo creo que simplemente quiere no cometer los mismos errores de la última vez, pero en realidad, creo que el autor habla sobre la misma mujer.

-Podríamos debatirlo pero…pero llegarás tarde ¿No? Ella te está esperando.

-Sí.

Cuddy guardó la esperanza de que House se retractara, pero no fue así. Tomó su bastón, se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza y se fue. Cuddy se sintió de nuevo en la más profunda tristeza. Se quitó la camisa de House y se puso la suya, pero cuando buscaba el pantalón se encontró con una gran sorpresa: las maletas de House estaban ahí. No sabía si House era consciente de ello o no, pero decidió tomar ese último recurso y llamarlo:

-¿Diga?

-House, es Cuddy. Resulta que… que olvidaste tu maleta ¿Quieres que te la envíe o…o algo?

-¿Es que no te lo dije?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Decidí no viajar a Arizona.

-¿Por qué?

-No sé, desde que no tomo vicodin me dan miedo los aviones –Cuddy no pudo evitar solar una risita al escuchar esa estúpida excusa- Voy en camino ¿Te quedas a tomar desayuno?

-Eh…claro. Te espero.

Cortaron. Cuddy sintió otro vuelco de emociones, pero esta vez no dejaba de sonreír. No asimilaba su conversación con House cuando recibió otra llamada, pero esta vez de Lucas:

-¿Lucas?

-Hey Lisa… No llegaste a casa anoche ¿Dónde estás?

-Lucas…

-Lo siento, sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero me preocupé. Sólo quería saber si estabas bien y… y avisarte que ya recogí mis cosas de tu casa.

-Gracias.

-Dime algo ¿Podría salir con Rachel esta tarde? Sé que ya no tengo derecho a pedirte algo así, pero…bueno me encariñé con ella.

-Sí, puedes salir con ella si quieres.

-Genial… bueno, adiós Lisa.

-Adiós Lucas.

Cuddy cortó con otra sonrisa. Salió de la habitación y encontró a Wilson sacando algo de café:

-Buenos días.

-Buenos… ¿¡Y tú qué demonios haces aquí!? –A Wilson se le cayó el café de la impresión.

-Pensaba hacerte desayuno, pero si tanto te molesta…

-Espera, espera ¿Y House?

-Con Lydia en el aeropuerto.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero? ¿Cómo es que…?

-No lo sé Wilson –Cuddy sonrió- "Espero que el amor de este año dure"

-¿Qué?

-Es una canción.

-Pero…oh Dios…

-Ya cálmate Wilson ¿No sabes que la vida sigue?

Cuddy sonrió mientras Wilson se atragantaba con su propia saliva. No sabían lo que pasaría… quizás sólo querían correr el riesgo.

**FIN**

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado :) si quieren que escriba más sobre este tema, dímelo con un review! :D

Dedicado a Saru.


End file.
